Ce que n'as pas le corbeau
by Dame 2 Pique
Summary: "Amène les moi" . Il hoche alors la tête, le regard éperdument dévoué et fixé sur sa reine. Elle pourra lui demander ce qu'elle veut. Le changer selon sa volonté. Elle dispose de lui, de son corps et de son âme. Il lui donnera tout pourvu qu'elle daigne l'écouter. OS by ManorI


C'est fou ce qu'on fait pas pour éviter de travailler! De ma paresse est donc née ceci, en une après midi, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. J'ai le chic pour aimer les méchants Disney car je les trouves beaucoup plus complexes et donc attendrissants que les "gentils". Alors quand le film Maléfique est sorti j'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnait. Comme a mon habitude j'ai donc aimé le roi (je salue la prestation de Sharlto Copey qui avait été également excellent dans District 9) ainsi que ce petit quelque chose qu'il se passe entre Diaval et Maléfique même si celle-ci n'a d'yeux que pour son amour déchu ce qui la rend extrêmement égoïste (pourtant elle pourrait faire un effort, car il faut avouer que le décolleté plongeant va très bien à Sam Riley...muhahaha). Par contre, merci mais je me serais bien passée du sourire idiot d'Aurore qu'elle nous sert scandaleusement durant 1h37. Elle est sensée être joyeuse, pas totalement niaiseuse comme c'est le cas dans le film pourtant..

J'espère ne pas avoir écrit quelque chose de trop dégoulinant. Je voulais plutôt faire ressentir le sérieux et la complexité de la relation. Sur ce, je vais bosser maintenant...

\- Les personnages appartiennent à Disney, mais faut-il vraiment le préciser? ...

Merci aux reviewers qui traînent encore sur ce site et bonne lecture

* * *

« - Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris.

Il avait appris avec les années à faire fi de son regard glaçant, celui-là même qu'elle n'avait plus quitté depuis la trahison de l'unique homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Il avait appris à ne pas prendre trop à cœur ses paroles parfois détachées, parfois rancunières, envers la vie, les hommes, les êtres de la Lande ou bien lui-même. Il n'était même plus touché d'être utilisé comme un simple valet alors qu'au fond, après tout ce temps, il aurait aimé être considéré comme quelqu'un de bien plus proche, un ami par exemple, qui sait. Mais elle restait froide, distante, et continuait de le considérer comme un vulgaire chien. Elle disposait de son corps pour le tordre et le transformer à loisir et il avait fini par accepter et ne s'habituer qu'à ça, à tel point qu'à présent il ne désirait plus rien d'autre que de rester en retrait derrière elle, comme une ombre, entièrement dévouée à sa maîtresse et ce jusqu'à la fin.

Etre libre avait pourtant été le seul désir qui avait animé et guidé son vol autrefois. Jusqu'à la pointe de ses ailes délicates il n'avait aspiré qu'à ça avant de croiser le chemin de la sorcière de la Lande, que la douleur et le désir de vengeance avaient poussés à transformer le corbeau en un homme. Il se remémorait très clairement avoir eu soudainement très froid. Il avait perdu son si beau plumage et s'était ainsi retrouvé nu, cloué au sol et affreusement laid face à cette fée au regard perçant apparue subitement devant lui. Le long drapé de sa robe soulignant sa démarche aérienne et son port de tête haut et fier avaient fini d'impressionner le jeune oiseau qui n'avait plus vraiment su que dire, trop perturbé par ce corps gauche et disgracieux dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, lui qui quelque secondes plus tôt était encore si beau. Il s'était redressé pour dire son nom avec ce qui lui restait de fierté, reprochant à la sorcière ses agissements. Il se souvenait avoir hésité quand à savoir s'il devait la remercier ou bien la haïr pour lui avoir sauvé la vie, car l'humain était de tous les animaux l'espèce qu'il détestait le plus et se retrouver ainsi transformé le révulsait au plus haut point. Peut-être avait-il préféré mourir durant quelques secondes, puis il avait posé les yeux sur elle et s'était immédiatement apaisé pour accepter sa demande.L'évidence de la détresse de cette créature céleste condamnée à ramper au sol comme un simple humain lui sauta à la figure malgré tous les efforts visibles qu'elle faisait pour le cacher, et alors qu'il s'inclinait devant elle il se demanda si c'était elle qui le sauvait ou bien si ce n'était pas l'inverse.

Et après toutes ces années, alors que tout semblait perdu, le ciel leur envoyait la solution pour conjurer le mauvais sort, celui qui s'était abattu sur Aurore et retourné contre Maléfique. Il en était certain : Philippe était le prince charmant parfait pour les délivrer toutes les deux. Il était apparu comme par magie, un jour à peine avant l'instant fatidique du coucher du soleil. Il n'aurait pas apprécié sa venue en d'autres circonstances, mais la richesse de sa tenue, son allure insupportablement princière et ce cheval blanc trop bien lustré faisaient de lui le candidat parfait. Son sourire niais et son bégaiement trahissant son émoi faisaient peine à voir mais c'était lui, Diaval en était persuadé, c'était lui qui sauverait Aurore et effacerait toute rancœur et toute culpabilité dans le cœur de sa reine.

Mais alors qu'il était persuadé du bien fondé de sa théorie, Maléfique avait fini par détacher les yeux de sa précieuse nièce pour les poser sur le corbeau en le considérant presque avec mépris, riant de son ignorance. _Il n'avait pas compris_. Il n'était qu'un simple corbeau, que pouvait-il comprendre aux amours humaines ? L'euphorie qui l'avait habité quelques instants plus tôt s'effaça face à tant de fatalisme. Mais que pouvait-elle bien savoir à son propos ? L'avait-elle seulement _regardé_ une seule fois durant toutes ces années passées à ses côtés ? Etait-elle certaine d'avoir tout vécu, plus que quiconque, pour pouvoir avancer de manière si prétentieuse que sa magie était la plus puissante et l'amour si faible ?

« - Je lui ai lancé ce mauvais sort parce que l'amour sincère n'existe pas

Les mots tombèrent comme les pierres. Alors il en était ainsi : l'amour sincère n'existait pas. Il n'y avait donc pas de place pour cela dans les sentiments de sa reine. Cette femme était désabusée, mais aussi terriblement blessante. Le jeune homme fut terrassé par cet aveu, car il n'avait apparemment pas compris, mais surtout parce que, lui, avait espéré. Il avait pourtant souhaité tellement fort lui faire changer d'avis. Il avait souhaité si fort qu'elle puisse aimer.

Qu'elle puisse l'aimer.

« - C'est votre sentiment personnel mais …

Les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche. Il n'eut que le temps d'empêcher les derniers, car trop intimes. Elle lui rirait au nez s'il les lui disait. Il baissa alors le regard, ne pouvant plus vraiment croiser celui de sa maîtresse, mais ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres rouges, si belles et si blessantes.

Il s'était souvent demandé s'il ne s'était pas humanisé avec le temps. Car si de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé les hommes très attachants, Aurore lui avait pourtant prouvé que certains ressentaient bel et bien l'amour comme toutes les autres créatures. Il en était certain : la princesse éprouvait pour son « bel oiseau » un amour sincère. Un amour qu'il lui rendait avec une joie immense. Elle aimait également sa marraine profondément, c'était évident. Alors quoi, c'était l'amour _amoureux_ qui n'existait pas ?

Il n'était pas humain. Il n'était qu'un corbeau dans une enveloppe indélicate. Une silhouette bien trop sombre cachée dans les feuillages, trop ramassée par rapport au port altier de sa reine. Il était bien maigre, le corps entier couvert par les cicatrices d'une existence haïe par les hommes et chassée par les autres animaux de la forêt. Il s'était débattu toute sa vie pour exister et ne put que constater que c'était encore le cas à l'instant même. Il voulait pourtant si fort faire partie de son monde car il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et la suivrait quoi qu'il arrive. En effet, il n'était pas grand-chose. Mais la force qui l'avait enchaîné à elle dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer auparavant.

La reine de la Lande restait braquée derrière ses certitudes mais Diaval reprit soudain confiance en ses sentiments et la trouvait bien défaitiste. Car si elle ne faisait rien elle emporterait sa nièce dans son égoïsme.

« - … Avez vous pensé à Aurore ? Ce jeune homme est peut-être sa seule chance. Si le ciel nous l'envoie, nous devons l'accepter.

Le corbeau cherchait à présent le regard fuyant de sa reine. Il voulait plonger ses yeux noirs dans les siens, voir si elle le voyait vraiment, si elle l'écouterait vraiment cette fois. Il était urgent qu'elle le fasse. Il essaya de la fixer du mieux qu'il put, pour lui faire comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu que peut-être avait-elle tort à propos de la sincérité de l'amour. Car lui était on ne peut plus sincère, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais plus qu'avec des regards débordant d'admiration.

Mais elle évita tout cela, offensée et pensive, comme si son compagnon d'infortune avait vu juste, plus juste qu'elle pour une fois. Il était bien irritant d'avoir tord pour elle, Diaval le voyait bien, il voyait bien qu'elle voulait qu'il se taise. Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé parler de toute façon. Elle l'avait toujours transformé pour ne plus l'entendre croasser les vérités trop dérangeantes. Il voyait bien sa main droite commencer, de ce mouvement de poignet si particulier, le geste pour lancer le sort qui le ferait taire. Il n'en avait cure, elle pouvait lui faire ce qu'elle voulait mais n'échapperait pas à cela. Elle n'échapperait pas à la culpabilité si elle ne faisait rien pour Aurore. Et si vraiment la princesse s'endormait éternellement le corbeau serait là pour le lui rappeler. Et tant pis si elle finissait par le haïr. Tant pis si elle n'ouvrirait jamais les yeux mais il lui montrerait jusqu'à la fin, infatigable, qu'il est possible de conjurer ce sort. Qu'il n'est pas bon de rejeter le monde entier.

« - Faites donc. Transformez moi en ce que vous voudrez. En verre de terre ou en corbeau, cela ne me dérange plus.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait rester humain. Il voulait de ce corps malhabile, aux sens peu développés et si peu adapté à la vie sauvage. Oui l'attachement, l'amour, existait chez les espèces animales. Mais ce n'était pas ce que pouvait ressentir ce corps humain. Ce que le corbeau n'avait pas était ce sentiment si fort qu'il lui prenait aux tripes, si profond qu'il pouvait abandonner le reste pour continuer à le ressentir. Pour elle il voulait rester grand, audible, visible. Peut-être finirait-elle par comprendre ainsi. Qu'elle le change en quelque chose de silencieux, cela importait peu, il continuera de croasser dès son apparence humaine rendue.

Car il continuera à parler. Il restera toujours en retrait, à genoux et réactif à la moindre de ses volontés, il ne restera qu'une ombre mais qu'importe la manière, il continuera de lui dire que l'amour sincère existe bel et bien.


End file.
